His Present - Aomine's Side
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: Andai aku tak termakan dilemma kekanakan tadi pagi dan tetap memberinya hadiah tersebut dengan baik-baik. Pasti sekarang diriku sudah mendudukan diri disofa menonton acara talkshow malam ataupun malah sudah berpergian ke dunia mimpi. Bukannya malah terbaring dimeja makan, siap disantap predator yang mengklaim bahwa diriku adalah kado ulang tahunnya. /OS/AominexYOU!/RnR please?


_**His Present – Aomine's Side**_

_**Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Story by ShokunDAYO**_

_**Pair : AominexYOU!**_

_**Warning : STANDAR APPLIED and M-RATE! **_

_**DLDR**_

.

.

.

.

Menghentikan langkahku tepat sebelum satu belokan yang menghantarkanku langsung kedepan gerbang rumahnya. Aku melihat pemandangan-biasa- yang sudah sering kulihat disekolah, tapi bedanya kenapa kejadian mirip video putar ulang yang biasanya bersetting di sekolah itu berpindah kedepan rumahnya?

"Aomine_-kun! Happy Birthday!" _Seru para gadis berpakaian necis-padahal mereka pakai seragam juga- bersamaan membentuk paduan suara mendayu penuh godaan. Menyerahkan kue tart dengan hiasan bernuansa biru-khas dirinya sekali- dan lilin membentuk angka 18 yang dibiarkan menyala atasnya.

"O-oh!" Jawabnya spontan menggaruk rambutnya yang awut-awutan.

Ya ampun, aku terkikik geli. Ketara sekali lelaki itu baru bangun dari tidurnya. Melirik jam tangan hitam bulat yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganku. Aku mengeryit masam, jam 6.45? Pantas saja tampangnya masih mengantuk seperti itu. Inikan bukan waktu yang wajar untuk membangunkan sang beruang hitam itu.

"Tiup lilinnya dong sayang~"

Hoeeek, aku mulai mual. Melayangkan tatapan tajam penuh tanda tanya pada beberapa perempuan yang berjubel memperebutkan tempat paling depan. Aku membenarkan barang bawaanku yang sedikit membuatku kerepotan. Satu tas selempang berisi baju ganti dan peralatan menginap-plus satu tas sekolah lagi-, sedangkan satu tangan yang lain membawa kotak plastik berisi kue mini yang kubuat setelah berguru langsung kepada pacar Murasaki-_san._

Meniup lilin dengan ogah-ogahan. Aomine kemudian diberondong dengan banyak hadiah yang dengan antusias mulai dikeluarkan oleh perempuan-perempuan histeris itu. Mencuri pandang pada kue yang mereka bawa, hadiahnya, kehebohannya dan membandingkan dengan hanya sekotak kue kecil yang aku buat-hey! Itu satu-satunya kue yang selamat pada proses pemanganggan yang memakan banyak korban-sebagai kue tart sekaligus hadiah -terbaik- yang bisa kuberikan. Jujur saja, aku memang tidak bisa memanggang kue dengan baik, tapi untuk masakan lauk-pauk itu menjadi keahlianku sendiri. Masih mending sih, tapikan-

Aku sudah merasa kalah. Tetap saja ini tidak setara dengan apa yang mereka berikan, dari kue mewah berhias krim yang terlihat lezat sampai dengan hadiah besar yang dibungkus kertas dan pita banyak warna. Membalikan langkah menjauhi tkp yang mulai terdengar hiruk-pikuk tawa riang dan cekikikan para fans fanatik. Aku menghela nafas, mencoba melepaskan ikat simpul kasat mata yang membuatku kesulitan bernafas.

"Ah-kuenya aku berikan pada siapa ya?" Gumamku pelan, menyusuri jalanan kompleks yang masih sepi dari lalu-lalang penghuninya.

.

.

.

"Mana hadiahku?" Tuntut Aomine didepanku, menghentikan suapan tumis daging yang tadi aku buat. Aku mendongak sembari mengangkat satu alisku. Pura-pura lupa.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, berdua dengan pacarku yang dipercayakan padaku untuk mengurusinya-bibi dan paman terbujuk melakukan tour paket promo bersama rekan lawasnya di Kyoto- beradu pandang dengan aku yang masih memegang sumpit yang sudah setengah jalan untuk memakan lauk yang terapit diantaranya.

"Maaf?" Tanyaku kalem, masih sempat memakan dan mengunyah makananku pelan sebelum menelannya dan kembali berbicara. "Hadiah apa ya?" Menggetukan sumpit yang menyembul disela jari-jariku pada daguku yang sedikit naik. Aku menaikan intensitas sandiwaraku yang disambut dengan decakan kesal dan hentakan kakinya pada ubin kayu rumahnya.

Memutari meja makan berbentuk bulat yang ada didapur rumahnya. Aomine menghenyakan pantat seksinya pada salah satu kursi kayu yang sialnya tepat berada didepanku. Baiklah, aku menyiapkan mental dulu. Sepertinya sesi acara intrograsi akan dimulai.

"Ulang tahunku!" Semburnya tanpa basa-basi. "Tadi aku menunggumu untuk memberikannya disekolah, tapi apa? Tidak ada. Dan sekarang dirumah juga-ah! Pokoknya aku tak mau tahu! Aku minta hadiahku sekarang!" Menggugat panjang lebar seolah menuntut haknya. Aomine menjulurkan tangan panjang-besarnya padaku. Kedua alisku kembali menukik bingung, kurasa aktingku sudah berjalan dengan natural.

"Oh, aku lupa. Hari ini ya? Selamat ulang tahun. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk-" _Ya, sibuk belajar membuat kue untukmu. _"Jadi aku lupa. Maaf-" _Karena telah berbohong. _

_BRAK!_

Hampir saja tubuhku mental jungkir balik dari kursi yang aku singgahi kala kedua tangan kekarnya menggebrak meja dengan penuh emosi. Melotot garang seolah-olah kedua matanya hendak meloncat keluar. Aomine mendesis-desis tak suka mendengar jawabanku yang kalau dicerna secara sederhana menunjukan ketidakpedulianku terhadap pacarku sendiri.

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, aku dapat melihat dengan buku-buku tangannya yang memutih karena eratnya genggaman tangannya sendiri. Memandang nanar, aku kembali menundukan kepalaku saat matanya bersirobok dengan irisku, menghantarkan sejuta rasa marah, kecewa dan kesal yang dipastikan bercampur menjadi satu.

"Seminggu kemarin kau sudah menjauhiku tapi sekarang? Tch, Okay_-" _Suaranya tertahan. Penuh amarah. Aku sendiri hanya mencoba menenangkan bulu romaku yang bergidik ngeri mendengar nada bengis yang mengalun bersamanya. "Terserah kau mau berbuat apa dirumahku. Aku akan merayakan ulang tahunku bersama yang lain saja!" Ucapnya lantang, kemudian berderap menyambar mantel biru yang tersampir di sofa ruang tamu dan pergi sembari membanting pintu kayu yang tak bersalah.

Aku menghentikan aktivitas makanku. Rasanya nafsu makanku menghilang bersamaan dengan punggung lebarnya yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Meletakan sumpit yang aku gunakan disisi kananku. Aku membenamkan kepalaku pada kedua lenganku. Mengeram frustasi akan kejadian yang baru saja aku alami.

Kemudian aku tertawa miris saat mengingat satu momen dimana aku memberikan kueku pada Momoi yang hanya dibalas dengan satu alisnya yang naik entah karena banyaknya pertanyaan yang mungkin tak sanggup diucapkannya perihal serah-terima hadiah yang bukan pada musimnya. Apalagi saat kukatakan alasanku memberikan kue padanya entah untuk dimakan sendiri atau malah berakhir di tong sampah. Momoi mengamuk, berkacak pinggang sembari mengomel merepet mantra penuh amarah.

Sang gadis pemilik mahkota warna kasih sayang itu menasihatku berkali-kali agar tetap percaya diri untuk memberikan hadiah yang sudah susah payah kubuat untuk menyenangkan hati Aomine. Tanpa terpaku pada hadiah-hadiah yang sudah pacarku terima. Momoi menyemangatiku, masih setia mengulang khutbah bahwa seperti apapun hadiah yang kuberikan, pasti akan diterima dengan senang hati oleh sang pangeran berkulit tan itu.

Aku mengelak, mencoba bercanda dengan melontarkan kalimat, 'Mungkin sebaiknya aku belikan photobook Mai-_chan _saja!' Sebelum berlalu pergi dengan Momoi yang masih siap memberikan 1001 wejangannya.

Tak terasa mengenang kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu membuat air mata bening mulai mengalir menuruni pipi chubbyku. Tergugu tanpa suara, aku menumpahkan seluruh kekesalanku. Kesal karena tak bisa berbuat banyak, kesal karena rasa ego dan cemburu yang membuncah, kesal karena bagai ditampar kenyataan bahwa lagi-lagi aku tak dapat membuatnya bahagia.

Sudah merepotkan-jangan lupakan jahitan melintang panjang diperut _six pacs-_nya, tidak manis-aku _tsundere _yang suka main cakar-gigit kalau tangannya sudah mulai bergerilya ditubuhku-, pendek, cengeng, histeris dan-

Tak dapat menjadi terbaik baginya yang selalu berusaha tampil menjadi TERBAIK untukku.

.

.

.

Terbangun mendadak dari tidur ayamku-akibat kelelahan setelah menangis tersedu akan semua kebodohan yang kulakukan- aku terkejut saat kotak kue dengan bentuk familiar jatuh bebas didepanku, mendarat mulus persis didepan batang hidungku. Menoleh kebelakang, aku mendapati Aomine yang sudah meletakan satu tangannya dimeja sampingku. Memerangkapku yang hendak berdiri kalau saja tangannya tak menangkap pundakku.

"Itu apa?" Tanyanya penasaran, tak perlu melihat pun aku tahu kalau yang dimaksud kotak kue yang seharusnya telah kuberikan pada-

MOMOI! Pasti dia yang mengembalikannya pada Aomine. Aduhh, kenapa tadi tidak langsung dimakan atau dibuang saja sih olehnya?

Mengucek mataku yang sudah membengkak sebesar pantat gajah. Hampir saja aku membuka mulutku, sebelum akhirnya terkatup lagi karena tak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Jawabku gagu.

"Dan tulisan, _Happy Birthday AHOMINE! _Ini juga bukan apa-apa?" Selidiknya menekan setiap kata yang tercetak jelas diatas kue menggunakan _cream _warna putih.

"A-aku-" Perkataanku terhenti, lagi-lagi otakku ngadat mirip mesin kurang oli. Cukup! Sampai saat ini pun, aku belum menemukan kata yang tepat untuk membalas setiap pertanyaannya yang semakin memberondongku. Jadi bisakah kau diam saja?

Aomine mengangkatku secara tiba-tiba. Membuatku tak bisa mengantisipasi tindakannya yang tiba-tiba meletakan pantat sitalku diatas meja agar berhadapan dan sejajar dengannya yang telah menempelkan kedua tangannya pada kayu plester meja makan dan mencondongkan badan penuh pahatan bisep-trisepnya kedepan.

Terkejut, tidak sengaja tanganku terpleset oleh genangan air yang tercipta saat gelas berisi es ochaku mulai meleleh membuat titik-titik embun disekitar kacanya. Terjungkal kebelakang, akhirnya kue ulang tahun yang kubuat susah payah rusak karena tertindih oleh pahaku.

"_Mouu~ AHOMINE! _Lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku!_" _Imitasi dari Momoi-_chan, _aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal karena pahaku yang tertutup hanya setengah walau memakai boxer gombrong putih miliknya menjadi lengket dan penuh dengan krim biru kue tart yang sudah gepeng. Berusaha menghapus jejak krim lengket dengan mengusapkan kedua tanganku-yang rupanya diamati dengan tatapan penuh nafsu orang didepanku-. Aku kembali dibuat panik saat tiba-tiba ada yang menarik kakiku agar posisiku tertarik tepat diujung meja.

"_Itadakimasu~_" Satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya membuatku kebingungan setengah mati. Apa? Apa yang mau dimakannya?

"_AHO-_hnn" Belum sempat aku memanggil namanya. Tiba-tiba dirinya duduk tepat dikursi yang berada didepanku, sontak wajahku memerah disertai bibirku yang melantunkan desahan geli saat dengan cepat kepalanya berada diantara kakiku yang entah sejak kapan tertahan oleh kedua tangannya yang kekar. Belum lagi lidahnya yang menggelitik terjulur keluar dari mulutnya untuk menjilati krim kue yang belepotan disekitar pahaku.

"Ahomine hentikan, cukuup!" Pintaku memohon agar dirinya segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kakiku. Bukannya kebebasan yang kudapat, tindakan selanjutnya malah membuatku terkena serangan jantung dadakan.

Oh tidak! Teganya dia menarik boxerku yang sudah kotor hingga tinggallah diriku yang memakai cd hitam berenda sedikit transparan terikat simpul pita kecil dikedua sisinya yang astaga! ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Memakai pakaian dalam yang paling seksi yang aku punya bukan bagian dari diriku yang ingin menyerahkan diri padanya perihal hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Ini murni kebetulan, cuaca yang selalu mendung membuat cucianku susah untuk kering dan _well_ inilah yang tertinggal dari tumpukan _underwear_ku yang tersisa.

"Aah-kau sudah mempersiapkan ini rupanya." Godanya seksi memainkan kedua simpul yang terikat kuat disisi kanan-kirinya.

"MIMPI! INI BUKAN SEPERTI YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!" Mendelik garang mencoba memberitahukan bahwa kejadian ini adalah kebetulan. Aku mencoba melayangkan tatapan mata setajam silet yang hanya dibalasnya dengan dengusan geli tidak mengurbis keberatanku hingga pada akhirnya mulai kembali menyerangku.

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mencoba berontak. Mempraktekan semua jurus-jurus karate yang aku hafal untuk melepaskan diri dari kekangan musuh. Mustahil, nihil, semua tendangan dan tonjokanku berhasil dihalaunya dengan mudah, dasar badan fleksibel! Jangan mentang-mentang bermain basket dengan gaya jalanan, badannya jadi aduhai lentur begitu dong!

"Jangan macam-macam, kalau kau berani menariknya aku akan-hey!" Gertak sambal yang kulayangkan tidak mempan. Dengan serigai jahil yang terlukis apik diwajah tampannya-oh Tuhan, dia pasti mau balas dendam-Aomine perlahan-lahan memainkan jari telunjuknya naik-turun ditengah-tengah celana dalamku yang mulai basah. Sahut-sahutan protes semakin lama berubah menjadi desahan erotis kala cetak basah cairan cinta semakin merembes keluar dari kewanitaanku.

Mataku semakin membulat tidak percaya kalau merasakan bahwa lidah basahnya mulai menari-nari disepanjang selangkanganku. Membuat jejak-jejak basah yang bercampur dengan cairan cinta yang semakin jelas tercetak meninggalkan warna lebih gelap yang berbeda dengan daerah sekitarnya yang masih kering. Tangan kanannya masih memeluk pinggangku erat dengan telapak tangannya yang mulai berani mengusap pantat sitalku yang terekspos bebas, sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai berani merengsek naik kedalam baju biru tua kedodoran yang sedang kupakai.

"Hentikan! _Shit_ Ahomine kau—" Kalimatku berhenti ketika dengan tergesa-gesa bibirnya mengunci bibirku yang hampir memuntahkan semua kemurkaanku dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang siap menyembur jika tidak terhalang oleh bibir seksinya yang mulai menginvansi bibir tipisku.

Berkali-kali dirinya melumat bibir bawahku dan memainkan lidahku dengan lidahnya hingga tak jarang kami mencecap rasa saliva satu sama lain. Memiringkan kepala memperdalam ciuman hingga tak ada lagi celah udara yang masuk menyebabkan nafasku tersenggal kala ciuman itu terlepas karena kebutuhan pasokan udara. Ciuman erotis yang biasanya kurasakan setelah sering menjadi korban praktek yang Aomine lakoni setelah menonton video khusus dewasa miliknya.

Tapi percaya atau tidak, hal-hal seperti itu merupakan hubungan terintim yang pernah kami lakukan. Dia belum pernah memaksaku hingga sedemikian rupa walau jangan ditanya sudah berapa kali dia meraba sini dan situ atau mencoba meremas ini dan itu. Yah, kecuali malam ini, aku berani bertaruh pasti umurnya yang semakin tua mempengaruhi produksi hormonnya. Damn hormones dan sejenisnya.

Sekilas diriku menangkap kobaran gairah yang menari-nari didalam mata berwarna biru tuanya ketika dirinya menyudahi lumatannya dan bertumpu pada tangannya untuk memandangi diriku yang sudah merah padam dibuatnya. Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Tenagaku sudah habis untuk mengkonfrontasinya dan aku yakin percuma memberikan penolakan ketika dirinya mulai memandangku dengan kilatan nafsu dan beberapa kali melihatnya menjilat bibir untuk memastikan bahwa hadiah utamanya sudah tersaji didepannya. Meskipun aku tahu cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti terjadi tapi ASTAGA! Bukan ini yang kuinginkan sekarang, aku ingin memberinya hadiah, bukan menghadiahkan diriku padanya.

"_Oh well_ terserahlah—" Memutar bola mataku bosan, lampu hijau yang kuberikan membuat Aomine beringas menghadiahi leherku dengan berbagai kecupan kecil—yang tidak menimbulkan tanda merah pastinya— sebelum tangannya menggulung bajuku ke atas untuk mengekspos tubuh setengah telanjang bagian atasku.

"Tidak berontak lagi sayang? Kau membuat ini menjadi sedikit membosankan." Komentarnya ketika merasa gerakan perlawananku mulai berkurang. Menyusupkan tangannya melepas kait bra yang masih membungkus dadaku. Dirinya segera menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam belahan dadaku yang sudah telanjang dimana kedua tangannya bermain dipuncaknya dan mulai sedikit demi sedikit meremasnya.

"Jadi kau mau aku berontak dan membuatmu babak belur seperti itu?" Balasku memejamkan mataku mencoba menikmati perlakuannya yang masih sedikit asing pada tubuhku yang biasanya dilakukannya dengan terbalut kain. Mendengar tawa terbahak yang terasa didadaku. Aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dirinya menikmati setiap kegiatan panas dan mengggodaku ini.

Aku meringgis mendapati sensasi sengatan listrik yang menyenangkan setiap kali kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulitku. Apalagi merasakan kecupan basah yang ditinggalkannya sepanjang belahan dadaku yang sudah pasti meninggalkan bekas. Tapi toh tak apalah, kalau dia meninggalkan tanda disanakan sudah pasti bisa tertutup sempurna jika memakai baju.

Ah, jadi itu alasannya kenapa saat menyerang leherku dia tidak meninggalkan bekas sama sekali. Selama ini kukira Ahomine memang _Aho_ tapi ternyata dia memikirkan diriku juga. Kalau begini sih aku makin tak bisa membencinya, malah sebaliknya aku semakin menyukainya. Habisnya egois-egois seperti itu kadang ada saja hal-hal kecil yang membuatku yakin bahwa dia selalu memikirkanku. Bukti bahwa dia peduli dan menyayangiku.

Badanku menegang dan sedikit melenting keatas saat tiba-tiba dirinya mulai mengoleskan secolek krim cake dan menambahkan strawberry yang kupakai untuk dekorasi dipuncak dadaku. Mulutnya terbuka lebar memakan strawberry itu, berlanjut dengan kuluman penuh hisapan yang membuatku menggeliat gila seperti cacing kepanasan. Dimana tangannya yang lain melepaskan simpul-simpul sederhana tali cdku yang mengikatnya longgar. Tangannya bermain-main sebentar mengusap lembut perut rataku sebelum beranjak semakin kebawah dan merasakan jari-jari panjangnya mencoba menjebol kedalam liang kewanitaanku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Panik, aku mencoba mendorong bahu Aomine menjauh untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya dilakukannya dengan bagian tubuhku yang paling sensitive. Serigai lebar tercetak diwajahnya kala diriku memekik horror mengetahui bahwa kedua jarinya mulai mengobok-obok bagian dalamku dengan gerakan yang intens.

"Menyiapkanmu, kau tidak mau kesakitankan?" Tanyanya sedikit mendesah mengigit cuping telingaku. "Aku _besar _loh—" Lanjutnya entah bercanda atau tidak karena diikuti kikikan kecil setelah mengamati ekspresiku yang berubah kaku mendengar pengakuannya.

"Kau bercanda!" Kataku mencoba menyangkal pernyataan yang sepertinya bakal menjadi kenyataan karena dengan statmentku sang lelaki bertubuh atletis bagai patung dewa pahatan milik Yunani itu segera menjauh dan tergesa-gesa membuka resleting celananya mempertontonkan gundukan besar terbalut celana dalam berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

GAPS! Aku menutup mulutku yang terngangga dengan kedua tanganku. Refleks merengsek mundur melihat bagaimana volume celana dalamnya yang tiba-tiba bertambah besar. Gerakanku yang lebih sering tergelincir dengan krim cake yang masih belepotan disana-sini membuatnya dengan mudah mencekal kakiku sehingga diriku tidak bisa melarikan diri untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Tenanglah sayang, kau harus membiasakan diri dengan_KU_." Ucapnya seduktif membelai kakiku dan membukanya lebar.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN CUKUP!" Tolakku meraung, tanganku refleks naik menutup kedua mataku yang rasanya sudah tidak suci lagi karena melihat pemandangan _oh-so-menggiurkan_ _wait_ ralat! _Oh-so-menakutkan_ dihadapku ketika ketemukan bahwa dirinya sudah menurunkan celana dalamnya yang menjadi penutup terakhir tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"_Well—_kita lihat saja_._" Matanya berkilat jahil, senyuman penuh arti terulas dibibirnya saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya menghentak maju.

"Sakit—sakit—sakit—AHOMINE SIALAN—" Teriakku panik saat dirinya mulai melakukan proses penyatuan dengan diriku. Mencengkram punggungnya erat-erat, kuku jemariku menghujam kulitnya dalam-dalam mencoba menyalurkan rasa kesakitan yang aku rasakan dibagian bawah tubuhku. Air mata mulai beranak sungai dipipiku, melihatku yang tiba-tiba terisak sendu, sang pemilik surai biru dongker itu segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menenangkan diriku.

"Stt—Jangan menangis sayang, tahan sebentar ya—shh—" Bujuknya mencoba menghentikan tangisku. Mengusap air mata yang membanjiri pipiku, Aomine meringis mendapati cengkraman kewanitaanku diujung kejantanannya.

Membenamkan kepalanya dileherku sembari mendesis-desis nikmat, sang _alpha male_ menangkupkan kedua tangannya kewajahku membawaku dalam sebuah kecupan kecil yang lama kelamaan menjadi lumatan besar. Kegiatan yang mendistorsi konsentrasiku pada sesuatu yang mengganjal dibawah sana hingga tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang berusaha menjebol pertahananku yang terakhir.

Mataku membeliak lebar saat mendapati bahwa ada selaput tipis yang berhasil ditembusnya. Rasa nyeri mulai menjalar dari selangkangku, memberikan rangsangan pada otakku untuk segera mengeluarkan apapun itu yang rasanya menganjal diperutku. Selangkangku terasa perih, nafasku berubah menjadi pendek-pendek. Sesak rasanya, _HELL_! Berapa sih ukuran _adiknya_ sampai-sampai membuatku kewalahan seperti ini.

"Akukan sudah bilang kalau ini besar." Gerutunya seolah bisa membaca apa yang sedang aku pikirkan melalui sorot mataku setelah melepaskan ciumannya membuatku kelabakan membuka tutup mulutku dengan liar mencari pasokan udara yang sudah menipis.

Mendecak lidah karena kurang suka akan yang diperbuatnya. Aku memalingkan wajah seolah tak mau memandangnya. Mengerucutkan bibirku dan menautkan kedua alisku merasakan sensasi berdenyut yang aneh didalam tubuhku. Aku merasakan bahwa si Aho itu sepertinya diam dan tidak bergerak sekecil apapun.

"Oh, tidak sayang. Kau tidak boleh mengacuhkanku." Ujarnya kesal kembali merangkum wajahku kedalam kedua telapak tangannya yang hangat dan besar dan membawanya kembali untuk menatap lurus kearah dirinya.

"A—ahh—" Aku terkejut saat mendapati desahan penuh nikmat lolos dari bibirku saat sang pria didepanku mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Dengan penuh pandangan bertanya aku mengirimkan tatapan setajam pisau yang dilayangkan khusus padanya yang hanya diresponnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Bibirmu boleh berbohong tapi sepertinya tubuhmu jujur sekali." Bersiul takjub mendapati bagaimana sensitifnya bagian kewanitaanku. Aomine mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan bergerak dengan ritme konstan didalamku.

"Aku—aah—" Masuk, "Ti—shhh—" Keluar dan tiba-tiba temponya berubah menjadi cepat dan kasar, "Ahomine—si—aaah—AKU BENCIII!" Jeritku lantang tidak peduli jika tetangga disekitar rumahnya akan berhamburan keluar menuju kemari karena kerasnya teriakanku. Bersamaan dengan jeritan tak terkendaliku keluar maka keluarlah juga cairan cintaku yang membludak meleleh disela-sela celah yang tercipta antara miliknya dan milikku.

"Ups, hangat dan licin." Pernyataan yang membuatku semakin merah-padam. Berhenti sejenak melihat keadaanku yang masih menaikan-turunkan dadaku secara tak normal, Aomine pun kembali menggarap badanku.

"Kau tidak berhenti?" Tanyaku horror melihatnya mulai menjilat bibirnya seksi dan mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum kembali menghentak-hentakan tubuhnya mengisi diriku. Gerakan tubuh yang entah mengapa membuatnya terlihat semakin mirip harimau yang hendak menerkam mangsanya setelah menderita kelaparan menahun.

"Aku belum sampai, sayang—" Jawabnya gamblang sembari menaikan satu alisnya keatas menanggapi pertanyaan yang aku ajukan. "Jangan harap kau bisa istirahat sampai aku memaafkanmu karena tidak memberikan hadiah dihari ulang , tapi kuanggap ini sebagai kado terindah darimu. Siapkan dirimu _honey_, malam masih panjang." Bisiknya mendesah ditelingaku membuat bulu kudukku merinding dan produksi keringatku meningkat drastis membanjiri pelipisku.

CRAP! SIAL-SIAL-SIAL! Aku tidak lupa bagaimana stamina si Aomine ini. Menjadi seorang atlet sejak kecil membuatnya mempunyai stamina diatas orang rata-rata. Dan jangan lupa fleksibilitas badannya yang mampu meloncat kesana-kemari seolah-olah semua gerakan hina-dina itu adalah hal lumrah dilakukan sehari-hari. Belum otak mesumnya yang sudah mengantongi semua ilmu yang dipelajari dari tumpukan dvd porno yang kujamin langsung ingin dipraktekannya saat ini juga.

CELAKA DUA BELAS! Sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap. Semoga esok pagi aku masih bisa melihat mentari. Andai aku tak termakan dilemma kekanakan tadi pagi dan tetap memberinya hadiah tersebut dengan baik-baik. Pasti sekarang diriku sudah mendudukan diri disofa menonton acara talkshow malam ataupun malah sudah berpergian ke dunia mimpi. Bukannya malah terbaring dimeja makan, siap disantap predator yang mengklaim bahwa diriku adalah kado ulang tahunnya.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

A-apa ini? #bengong

Jadi ya begitulah, harusnya ini FF keluar saat ultahnya si AHO

Tapi karena ada insiden yang membuat tangan saya jadi nggak bisa ngetik dengan benar makanya baru sekarang bisa selesainya setelah masa pemulihan selama saat yang lalu.

Nggak dibaca ulang ya lebih tepatnya nggak berani baca ulang. Udah blushing-blushing sendiri.

Mesum? Eh emang iyaaa, rata-rata ep-ep Sho-kun kan rated M.

Hayooo siapa yang dulu req si AHO ep-ep rating M ya? Hahaha

Pokoknya HBD deh suamiku sayang, semoga nggak makin AHO dan makin ketjeh #udahtelatbanget

Btw, Thanks for READING

Review please? Pleaseee? ;;v::

With Love(for MY-BELOVED AHOMINE)-ShokunDAYO


End file.
